Jouons au scrabble
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Yaoi. Okura s’invite chez son amoureux à cause de ses voisins qui font trop de bruit.


Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Jouons au poker

Résumé :

Note : On m'as dit que finalement ce couple était pas trop mal et certain(e)s m'ont même demandé une suite et avec mon manque d'inspiration du moment, je vous ai pondu ça. J'espère que j'ai pas fait trop de faute parce que j'ai pas encore relu -_-'.

Jouons au scrabble

Ouvrant doucement un oeil puis l'autre, Nagase Tomoya jeta un regard aux chiffres rouges de son réveil avant de grogner. Qui était l'abrutit qui essayait de défoncer sa porte à 3:30 du matin?

Peu enclin à sortir de sa couette chaude et aimante, le Tokio replongea sa tête dans son oreiller espérant que son invité se lasserait.

Ne réussissant pas à garder les yeux fermés à cause des coups qui martelaient sa porte, Nagase se résolu de très mauvaise humeur à aller ouvrir au chieur. Toujours en grognant, Tomoya ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup espérant surprendre le perturbateur. Mais ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprises lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la silhouette bien connue de la personne qui lui faisait face. Sa langue glissa doucement sur ses lèvres alors que la voix de son invité s'élevait accompagné d'un petit sourire timide et désolé.

_ Je te réveille?

_ Yoshi, il est presque 4h du matin!

_ Désolé.

Son regard glissa des yeux chocolat fatigués au joli petit nez de son invité pour finalement s'attarder sur ses lèvres pleines. Sa colère et sa mauvaise humeur disparurent instantanément alors qu'il détaillait le corps qu'il savait bien foutu d'Okura Tadayoshi.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

Le rire nerveux d'Okura raisonna dans le couloir avant que son sempai ne s'efface de la porte pour le laisser rentré. A peine le Kanjani eut-il posé un pied dans la pièce que Tomoya l'attrapa par les hanches, collant son corps contre le sien, pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Alors?

_ Mes voisins ont décidés que j'avais pas le droit de dormir.

_ Oh! Et qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Toujours coincé entre les bras de son petit ami, Tacchon baissa les yeux continuant à se demander si il n'avait pas fait une erreur ne venant l'embêter lui.

Lançant un regard à son horloge murale, Nagase soupira avant de presser son invité à parler.

_ Yoshi. J'ai pas toute la nuit.

_ Je peux… dormir ici ?

Le sourire du Tokio s'agrandit alors qu'il entraînait son chéri vers son lit sans attendre une seconde de plus.

_ J'ai bien une chambre d'ami mais tu risque de te sentir seul dans ce lit immense alors tu vas plutôt venir me tenir compagnie.

_ Je...j'ai une émission tôt demain matin.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Le rire du jeune Kanjani s'éleva dans la pièce faisant sourire un peu plus son aîné avant qu'il ne réponde à sa question.

_ Parce que ta main sur mes fesses ne m'aide pas à penser que tu vas me laisser dormir.

Un immense sourire parcourait le visage d'Okura alors qu'il défiait son amant du regard.

_ D'accord. On dort pour ce soir. Mais la prochaine fois que tu viens ici pendant la nuit n'espère même pas fermer l'oeil avant l'épuisement total.

Déposant un bisou au creux du cou de son cadet, Tomoya se dirigea vers son lit sur lequel il s'allongea avant de faire signe à Tadayoshi de le rejoindre.

Encore un peu effrayé par les intentions à peine cachées de son chéri, Okura finit par se dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix si il ne voulait pas avoir une tête de déterré le lendemain matin. Pestant contre les émissions trop matinales et contre ses voisins trop bruyant tout en enlevant son t-shirt et son pantalon, Tacchon s'allongea finalement à coté de son aîné qui s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Nase-chan. Sommeil.

_ Moi aussi figure-toi.

Déposant un baiser sur le front de son cadet, le dit "Nase-chan" regarda son amoureux s'endormir veillant à ce que personne ne vienne déranger son sommeil.

Depuis le peu de temps qu'il sortait avec le jeune Kanjani, il avait enchaîné les soirées plus délirantes les unes que les autres (d'ailleurs, il se demandait comment faisait Yamapi pour supporter ça), il avait fait plus de gâteau au chocolat que dans le reste de sa vie et surtout, il c'était découvert un coté ultra protecteur qu'il ne se connaissait pas auparavant. Le regard toujours fixé sur son chéri qui dormait comme un bienheureux, Tomoya finit par se laisser emporter à son tour dans les bras de morphée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il fut surpris de voir qu'il était seul dans son lit. Okura n'avait quand même pas réussi à s'échapper sans le réveiller?

C'était presque, nan, c'était impossible!

Sortant doucement de son lit, Nagase se dirigea vers son frigo bizarrement de mauvaise humeur alors qu'il avait finalement passé une super nuit. Parcourant tout l'appartement son verre de jus d'orange à la main, le Tokio découvrit que la seule trace qu'avait laissé son Yoshi dans l'appartement était un mot sur le meuble de l'entrée lui disant merci de l'avoir hébergé.

Soupirant de désespoir, Tomoya se demanda une nouvelle fois quand est-ce qu'il pourrait goûté à la peau sûrement délicieusement sucrée de son chéri parce qu'un mois ça commençait à faire long pour ses besoins de câlin. Le problème quand on est en couple, c'est qu'on ne peut plus aller draguer dans le boite afin de trouver un coup d'une nuit sans vexer la personne avec qui l'on sort. Et bien qu'il doutait de pouvoir trouver plus appétissant que Tadayoshi, il commençait à avoir vraiment besoin d'attention.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois tout en se laissant tomber dans son canapé, Nagase attrapa son portable afin d'envoyer un message à son amoureux espérant réussir à le faire venir le soir même.

Une fois le message envoyé, il soupira une nouvelle fois en rendant compte qu'il faisait légèrement obsédé voir pervers sur le coup.

.

Assis dans les loges à la fin du tournage, Okura se frotta les yeux encore quelque peu fatigué, tou en regardant le mail assez surprenant que son chéri venait de lui envoyer.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du cadet des Kanjani alors qu'il pensait très fort qu'il fallait peut-être qu'il arrête d'allumer Nase-chan. Son petit rire amusé attira l'attention du reste de son groupe sur lui.

_ Tacchon? Tu nous caches des choses?

_ Hein? Pourquoi tu dis ça?

_ C'est pas dans tes habitudes de rigoler tout seul. Qu'est ce que tu nous cache?

_ Rien. Promis.

Un sourire gêné s'étendit sur le visage de Tacchon alors qu'il continuait d'essayer de cacher sa relation avec son sempai au reste de son groupe.

Il avait déjà demandé à son aîné si il avait le droit de le dire à quelqu'un il y avait quelques temps mais Nagase préférait qu'ils restent discrets pour le moment. Après tout il ne savait pas où ça allait les mener cette histoire. Bien que vue à quel point le Tokio avait l'air accro, Okura doutait que ça finisse aussi vite que le pensait l'aîné.

Mais garder un secret alors qu'il voyait Yu commencer à manigancer quelque chose pour le faire avouer n'était pas l'une des choses les plus simple.

_ Tacchon? Tu devrais avouer avant que Yoko finisse de réfléchir.

_ C'est juste l'un de mes amis qui me confirme qu'on doit se voir ce soir.

_ Quel ami?

_ Un ami d'enfance.

Le regard toujours suspicieux, Yu laissa s'échapper le cadet du groupe jusqu'à leur salle de danse mais fois de ranger black, il allait découvrir la vérité.

Le reste de la journée d'Okura se passa entre bataille de chatouille avec lui pour seule et unique victime, et regard perçant que Yu posait sur lui avant de lui murmurer "avoue" à l'oreille. Heureux que sa journée soit enfin finie et priant pour que demain Yokohama est oublié cette histoire, Tadayoshi se dirigea vers l'appartement de son petit ami sachant pertinemment que ce soir, il ne dormirait pas.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'immense sourire de Nagase qui n'espérait même plus voir son cadet arriver.

_ Désolé d'arriver si tard, les répétions ont durer plus longtemps que ce que je pensais.

_ Pas grave. Tant que t'es là.

Tout en entrant dans la pièce Tacchon sentait son aîné le déshabiller du regard avant de s'arrête sur ses fesses le faisant sourire. Son Nase-chan avait vraiment un faible pour son corps et faisait, depuis plus d'une semaine, une fixation sur ses fesses. D'accord c'était peut-être un peu de sa faute mais c'était quand même pas de sa faute si il était joueur. D'ailleurs, il n'allait quand même pas oser…?

Et si. Le voilà qui se baissait exposant un peu plus son fessiers aux yeux du Tokio afin de récupérer un objet quelconque qui venait de faire tomber par terre par ''inadvertance''.

Avant même qu'Okura finisse de se relever une main se posa sur l'une des deux formes rebondit que son pantalon moulait horriblement bien. Le bras de Nagase entoura sa taille l'attirant un peu plus près de lui.

_ Tu le fais exprès, ne?

_ De quoi?

Un air innocent peint sur son visage Tadayoshi se mordit un peu la lèvre attirant ainsi le regard de son sempai dessus. Au point où il en était, un peu plus, un peu moins. Passant ses bras autour du cou de Tomoya, Okura se rapprocha un peu plus du plus vieux faisant se rencontrer leurs bassins, avant qu'un sourire ne s'étende sur ses lèvres.

_ Hm! J'me suis laissé prendre par ton petit air innocent, mais là tu ne m'auras plus !

Embrassant le jeune Kanjani, Nagase le força à se diriger vers la chambre. Pendant le trajet jusqu'au lit, Okura fut débarrassé de son T-shirt laissant les mains de son aîné découvrir son torse avant d'être poussé sur le matelas.

S'installant entre les cuisses écartées de son cadet, le Tokio retourna embrasser ses lèvres rougies par les précédents baisers tout en laissant ses mains s'attaquer au jean de Tadayoshi. Sentant son pantalon quitter ses jambes, Tacchon retira le T-shirt de son aîné pour ne pas être trop en retard appréciant le dessin de ses muscles sous ses doigts. Le sourire de Nagase s'agrandit sous le geste de son cadet.

_ En faite t'en as autant envie que moi.

_ J'ai jamais dis le contraire.

_ Si hier.

_ C'était pas pareil hier. Fallait que je dorme!

_ T'aurais pu me réveiller, ce matin.

_ Et tu te serrais encore plain toute la journée que je faisais trop de bruit.

Grognant devant la remarque de Yoshi, qu'il savait vraie, Tomoya fit rigoler son cadet. Laissant son sourire s'agrandir un peu plus devant la bonne humeur du plus jeune, Nagase commença dévorer son torse de baisers s'aidant quelques fois de sa langue lorsqu'il le sentait réagir sous lui.

Il avait passé la journée à penser à ce qu'il ferait une fois le corps de son cadet offert sous le sien et maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête.

Sa bouche embrassait son torse découvrant le goût de sa peau mais les délicieuses lèvres de son cadet lui manquaient déjà. En plus, ses mains n'arrivaient pas à choisir entre caresser son torse afin d'en découvrir tout les points sensibles ou malaxer ses fesses qu'il rêvait de toucher depuis plus que trop longtemps. L'une de ses mains se décida finalement à attraper ses fesses pendant que l'autre retirait le boxer énervant de Tadayoshi.

_ Hé! J'ai à peine eu le temps de t'enlever ton T-shirt, c'est pas juste!

_ Je peux régler ça.

Le rire de Nagase résonna dans la pièce avant qu'il ne se lève plongeant son regard dans celui du Kanjani pour commencer à caresser son torse sous les yeux appréciateur du cadet.

Se mordant la lèvre en voyant le Tokio déboutonner son pantalon et gémir alors que sa main glissait sur la bosse qui se formait dans son sous-vêtement, Tacchon se redressa afin de pouvoir laisser glisser ses propres mains sur le torse dénudé de son aîné.

Repoussant le plus jeune sur le lit, Nagase se débarrassa sensuellement de son pantalon ne gardant que son boxer avant de s'allonger à nouveau au dessus d'Okura ses lèvres partant déjà à l'attaque de son cou y apposant sa marque de ses dents.

Gémissant devant les assauts du Tokio, Tadayoshi glissa ses mains dans le dos de son futur amant griffant la peau par endroit alors que son aîné descendait s'occuper de son sexe.

La main de Tomoya commença un lent va et viens sur le membre de Yoshi lui tirant des gémissements de plus en plus fort. Capturant ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné, Nagase accéléra son mouvement bien décidé à faire craquer son cadet. Se séparant de ses lèvres à bout de souffle, le Tokio remplaça sa langue par ses doigts laissant son cadet les humidifier.

Voyant ses doigts se perdre entre les lèvres d'Okura, alors qu'il sentait sa langue s'enrouler autour dans des arabesques connues d'elle seule, le plus vieux finit par s'imaginer une autre partie de son corps dans la bouche de son cadet. Un gémissement échappa au Tokio alors que Tadayoshi se tordait de plaisir sous lui sans pour autant relâcher ses doigts de leurs prisons de chaire accentuant encore son désir.

Se libérant dans la main de son aîné, Tacchon fut forcer de se séparer des doigts de Tomoya afin de pouvoir réussir à reprendre l'air qui manquait à ses poumons.

Partant de nouveau dévorer le cou du Kanjani, Nagase attendit que ce dernier ai un quelque peu retrouvé son souffle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

_ On passe aux choses sérieuses maintenant?

L'air innocent d'Okura fit rigoler son aîné, surtout que sa question n'allait pas du tout avec l'expression enfantine qu'affichait son magnifique visage. Vraiment, ce gamin était plein de surprise et Nagase était bien décidé à prendre tout son temps pour tout savoir de son cadet même si ça devait lui prendre des années.

Embrassant une nouvelle fois son cadet, Tomoya laissa ses doigts humidifiés glisser le long du dos de Tacchon le faisant se cambrer sous le frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine à ce moment là.

Ecartant les fesses fermes du Kanjani, le Tokio inséra un premier doigt dans l'intimité du plus jeune le faisant gémir de douleur sous l'intrusion. Déposant ses lèvres sur celle de Tacchon, Nagase commença à suçoter la lèvre inférieure essayant de détourner l'attention du plus jeune de la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir. En voyant le visage d'Okura se crisper à nouveau alors qu'il faisait pénétrer un autre doigt en lui, Tomoya laissa sa main libre entourer le sexe tendu de son amant afin de faire disparaître la douleur.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Tadayoshi fit comprendre à son aîné qu'il était prêt pour la suite d'un baiser enflammer auquel le Tokio s'empressa de répondre. Se séparant à bout de souffle de son amant, Yoshi lui fit un nouveau sourire innocent avant d'écarter un peu plus les jambes.

_ Tu n'as vraiment rien d'innocent toi !

Le rire de Tacchon raisonna dans la pièce répondant à la remarque de Tomoya.

Attrapant les cuisses de son cadet, Nagase se positionna un peu mieux à l'entrée de son amant tout en lui demandant d'un dernier regard si il était prêt. Sentant Okura faire un mouvement de bassin plus que provoquant, Tomoya esquissa un sourire avant de commencer à le pénétrer doucement.

Se mordant la lèvre sous la douleur, Tadayoshi s'agrippa aux épaules de son aîné y enfonçant ses ongles tout en essayant de le rapprocher de lui.

_ Ca va ?

_ Oui. Continue.

_ Yoshi, on peut attendre si…

_ Nan.

D'un mouvement de hanche expert, Okura fit pénétré un peu plus le sexe du Tokio en lui l'empêchant ainsi d'essayer de s'enfuir. Un immense sourire s'étendit sur son visage alors qu'il tentait de rassurer Nagase.

Serrant le plus jeune contre son torse tout en lui caressant les cheveux, Tomoya attendit patiemment que la douleur de son cadet passe avant de commencer à bouger lentement. Ces mouvements d'abord lent accélérèrent au fur et à mesure que les gémissements de son cadet augmentaient. Laissant ses mains glisser le long du corps de Tadayoshi, Nagase essaya de se souvenir du moindre coin de peau du plus jeune. Et plus il explorait plus, il succombait à la beauté d'Okura surtout que les trais tiré par le plaisir du plus jeune ne l'aidait pas à penser autrement.

Le souffle de Tomoya commença à lui manquer alors que Tacchon lui griffait le dos alors qu'il se laissait emporter par ses sensations. Les mouvements de reins de Nagase se firent de plus en plus désordonner avant qu'il ne le libère aux creux de l'intimité de Yoshi qui le suivit rapidement.

S'écroulant à côté de son cadet sur le lit, le Tokio essaya de retrouver son souffle avant de se mettre à parler mais fut coupé par son Tacchon.

_ Si tu ne récupères pas vite, je vais m'endormir.

Le sourire que lui adressa le Kanjani n'avait absolument rien d'innocent se qui poussa l'aîné à se réinstaller à califourchon sur Okura.

_ Et qu'est ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse ?

_ C'est toi qui m'a dit hier, enfin ce matin vu l'heure à laquelle tu l'as dit, que tu ne me laisserais pas dormir de la nuit si je revenais. Alors on peut se faire un scrabble.

_ Un scrabble, ne ?

Sa main attrapa les fesses de Tacchon avant que Tomoya ne dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Passant ses bras autour du cou de son aîné, Yoshi entoura la taille du Tokio de ses jambes.

_ D'accord. Jouons au scrabble.

Fin

Désolé pour le niveau du lemon mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à en écrire (surtout après celui ou plutôt ceux de ''je t'ai trompé''). J'espère quand même qu'il n'était pas si horrible que ça malgré le faite que j'en ai écris la moitié en cours et l'autre moitié dans le train pour aller chez mes parents (et heureusement que le vieux à côté de moi à dormi tout le trajet).

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
